


Even When We're Far Apart

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: Rose awakes from a sexy dream and shares the details with her bondmate.





	

The Doctor felt his bond with Rose deepen, and he smiled as her warm presence washed through his mind. He’d never dreamed he’d one day share his mind with Rose. Well, he’d never dreamed he would actually be in a romantic relationship with Rose—her agreeing to a bond had been icing on the proverbial cake.

Even though she was currently out of town on a Torchwood assignment, having the bond meant he could feel her as vividly as though she were right beside him.

He sent her the mental equivalence of a kiss, as he turned back to the growth tank he was adjusting for the adolescent TARDIS. She was eighteen months old, almost half way grown, and he’d been needing to make almost weekly adjustments to her growing chamber to ensure she was getting the proper nutrients she needed.

Just as he re-calibrated the tank, the Doctor nearly dropped his sonic when he felt a hot flash of desire pulse across the bond. His stomach plummeted deliciously as he felt himself stirring in his pants.

_I had a lovely dream of you_ , she said, and how the bloody hell did she manage to sound so sultry over the bond?! _Woke up and was gonna demonstrate… But then I remembered you weren’t here._

_Shame,_ he squeaked, feeling her arousal spike suddenly before his mind was awash with a shared memory.

He choked out a moan as he saw Rose’s dream through her eyes. It was slightly odd, seeing her hovering over him with her mouth wrapped around his cock and he couldn’t feel the pleasure and suction. Ohhh, but then a sudden spike of pleasure pulsed through him (her?) as he felt a tongue slip through her slick folds and dance across her clit as she continued pleasuring him below her.

_Fuck, Rose!_ he grunted, palming himself through his pajama bottoms, completely hard now.

_I think we’ll have to try that position when I get home,_ she moaned, and the Doctor shuddered when he realized she was pleasuring herself.

Her arousal throbbed across the bond as her telepathic voice dissolved into incoherent pants and moans.

His eyes fluttered shut as he leisurely palmed himself, and he opened their connection as deep as it would go. His workroom disappeared around him as he was lost in the feeling of being joined with Rose. He quickly pulled up a memory of them making love, and then blinked when it disappeared and was replaced with a new memory.

He moaned as he saw a memory of Rose sitting astride him, fucking him hard and fast.

_Not in the mood for tender this morning, Doctor,_ she growled.

He felt a desperate ache low in his gut as Rose continued snapping her hips against him, giving him the most perfect friction.

_Oh, shit,_ he grunted, reaching out to grip her hips.

He bit his lip and bucked his hips up sharply as he lifted her off him. In a well-practiced move, he rolled her beneath him.

_I don’t remember this happening,_ she teased breathlessly as he lined himself up and entered her in one swift thrust.

_Complaining?_ he panted, fisting his hands in the sheets by her head.

_Never, oh, fuck Doctor, harder!_

He gritted his teeth and willed himself to hold out for a few minutes more. The arousal was burning wildly between them. Her pleasure built up his, just as his fanned hers, and he wasn’t sure how much longer this could last.

He grunted as he quickened his thrusts, feeling the telltale ache low in his cock. It coiled tight and started swelling higher. Oh, he loved this moment, when they were both clinging to the precipice, desperate to tip over but wanting to stay in this moment forever.

_Ohhh, f-fuck!_ Rose let out a wordless cry as her muscles pulsed around him, and pleasure burned through her.

His hips stuttered as he strained to finish too. He ducked his head and bit her shoulder as his cock finally, blessedly, throbbed his release. Hot relief rushed up his spine as he pressed his hips as close to Rose’s as he could.

He moaned into her skin as he slowly came back to himself. He was still cradled in Rose’s hips with her arms wrapped around his shoulders and his head pillowed on her breast.

_That was bloody brilliant,_ he mumbled, nuzzling closer to her. _Think I just made a mess of my pants, though_.

Rose giggled below him, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He leaned up to catch her lips between his, realizing only now he hadn’t kissed her yet.

_I miss you,_ he whispered, brushing his lips across her face.

_I’ll be home tonight, if all goes well,_ she promised. She sighed and said, _And it’s time for me to go, love._

_Just a minute more,_ he asked, nuzzling sleepily into her neck.

_Can’t. I’m due to meet my team for breakfast. Besides, the sooner I go, the sooner we can start making plans for the Valrox to be transported home, and the sooner I can come home._

The Doctor sighed. _All right. Be safe, love. See you tonight._

_I love you,_ she murmured, pressing a parting kiss to his lips before she slowly began retreating from their bond.

The Doctor groaned as his vision warped, and Rose disappeared. His mind felt colder without Rose right beside him, but he knew the feeling would go away in a moment or two. He sighed and let his eyes slowly flutter open.

He was sitting on the floor of his workshop, half slumped against the wall. His bum was tingling in numbness, and the front of his pants were wet and cold. He grimaced and slowly hauled himself to his feet, feeling his legs wobble precariously.

_See you tonight, love_ , Rose whispered, and he felt her presence dull to a buzz as she undoubtedly began her morning routine.

He sent her a parting kiss before he hobbled into their flat and made his way to the shower.


End file.
